Amor de Manzanas
by Crashalejandro97
Summary: Es una historia corta y algo fuerte que tenia guardada hace rato. Es mi primer fic, así que disfruten


Era una tarde en la granja Sweet Apple Acres, el sol cobraba una tonalidad anaranjada mientras se ocultaba en el horizonte, en la granja solo se hallaban dos individuos. La pony Applejack, el elemento de la honestidad, trabajadora y de momento la encargada de llevar adelante la granja mientras sus familiares se fueron de campamento y el otro era un Clash un nuevo vecino en el pueblo, pero no desconocido para ella y el resto de las mane six, fue a Ponyville para resolver unos cuantos "asuntos".

Clash – ¿Falta algo más Applejack? – en tono agotado.  
Applejack – No dulzura, solo debemos llevar estas manzanitas al granero y terminaremos por hoy.  
Ambos llevaban trabajando durante todo el día junto a sus amigas, pero Clash decidió quedarse hasta tarde a ayudar en todo lo que fuera posible, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Luego de una corta caminata se encontraban dentro del granero.  
Clash – ¿Donde dejo esto manzanita?... digo, digo las manzanitas, ¿Applejack? – ya había empezado con un ligero tropiezo.  
Applejack – Por… por allí – ligeramente sonrojada.  
Ambos colocaron los cajones de manzana en un rincón del granero, Applejack nerviosa se dirigió hasta la salida del granero y casi lo logra, hasta que Clash exclamo por ella.  
Clash – Oye… Applejack… podrías venir un momento… - dejo de titubear – necesito decirte algo.  
Applejack – Intuyendo a donde se dirigía esto intentó rechazar – descuida Clash, me lo contaras luego, ahora voy por refresco para ambos.  
Clash – NOO! – Notando su drástico cambio de voz, se calmó un poco – es... muy importante para mí.  
Applejack – Aguárdame un momento, ya me lo contaras luego – moviéndose.  
Clash – No, por favor ven… es importante para mi… no seas así – casi suplicando.  
Applejack – Bien, allí voy – derrotada se dirigía hacia su amigo, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos.  
Clash – Escucha Applejack… he querido decirte algo todo el día y no puede esperar más...  
Applejack – No sé a qué te refieres – tragando saliva moviendo sus cascos en círculos.  
Clash- Mira Applejack – sosteniendo su casco – yo vine aquí por una razón, necesitaba resolver algunos asuntos… con mi corazón…  
Applejack – ¿qué quieres decir? – haciéndose la desentendida.  
Clash – Applejack desde que ti vi por primera vez, pensé que era otra cosa lo que sentía por ti, ahora que te veo nuevamente me doy cuenta que es más que ello… Applejack tú me gustas y puedo decir con toda honestidad que te amo.

Un largo silencio invadió el lugar, como si de un desierto se tratara, luego de un largo momento el silencio se rompió

Clash – oohhh… ya veo – lentamente soltando su casco – tu no sien…  
Applejack – de hecho… si lo siento… pero… ahj – juntado sus cascos  
Clash – por favor cuéntame, si algo se interpone, debo saberlo  
Applejack – escucha, yo también me he sentido algo rara hacia ti desde que te volví a ver… pero… - respirando hondo – también le gustas a una amiga mía, que considero como una hermana para mí… y no quiero lastimarla.  
Clash – escucha Jacky, entiendo que no quieras lastimarla – con su otro casco levanta su mentón para mirarla a sus ojos esmeralda – pero sino la lastimas tú, lo haré yo… porque yo solo te amo a ti.

En ese instante Clash se acerco peligrosamente hacia el rostro de Applejack, ella pensó en retroceder, pero decidió aceptar sus sentimientos y corresponder. Fue un beso intenso, las bocas de ambos tocándose mientras ambos lo disfrutaban. Mientras se besaban Clash lentamente pasaba su casco por el cuerpo de Applejack, acariciaba su espalda descendiendo hacia su plot, en ese momento Applejack se apartó.

Applejack – Hey, ¿qué haces vaquero?  
Clash – lo siento, me deje llevar… - buscando una excusa – solo pensé que podríamos tener una noche de amor.  
Applejack – mira… no se…  
Clash – mira, sino quieres, no lo haremos – en tono comprensivo.  
Applejack – no… he guardado este sentimiento por mucho tiempo – abrazando su melena y guiando a su pony hacia una montaña de heno – y ya es hora de que florezca – ella se recostó sobre la montaña.  
Clash – gracias manzanita – comenzó lamiendo su cuello mientras descendía hacia su flor – no te arrepentirás – su lengua descendía dejando un rastro de saliva sobre su pelaje, fue cuidadoso con sus ubres mordisqueándolas con cariño mientras generaba placer a su Jacky.

Mientras Applejack gemía de placer, se sentía raro obtener esta clase de placer desde otros cascos que no fueran los suyos… mientras presionaba el heno con sus cascos.

Applejack – sigue… así amor… - hablaba como podía entre sus gemidos – te doy mi permiso de… hacer lo… que quieras…  
Clash – claro Jacky – bajó hasta su flor – ojalá disfrutes este sexo…  
Applejack – lo haré – mientras con su casco juntó fuerzas para mover la cabeza de Clash hacia su flor – y esto no es sexo… es hacer el amor.

Clash se sintió mejor y comenzó a usar su lengua. Primero dando breves lengüetazos hacia su flor hasta que cogió valor e insertó su lengua entera moviéndola de un lado a otro y luego en círculos, Applejack sentía la respiración de Clash, solo podía gemir y agradecer nombrando a su amado aclamando por que continuara y el continuo varios minutos… hasta que su dama decidió venirse sin avisar.

Applejack - ¡Aahhh! – dio un alarido de placer fuerte mientras derramaba sus líquidos vaginales sobre el rostro de Clash – oohhh – se dio cuenta de que se había venido sin avisar y ella solo podía insertar disculparse por ello – lo siento, yo no debí… - cerrando sus ojos de la vergüenza y agachando sus orejitas, pero fue sorprendida por recibir un corto beso de Clash.  
Clash – no importa manzanita, yo te amo igual.  
Applejack – pues… creo que es hora… – mirando el miembro erecto de Clash – comienza despacio por favor.  
Clash – claro que si amor.

Applejack sentía como el miembro de Clash ingresaba y hacía temblar sus paredes internas se iban estirando y contrayendo con un ligero ritmo, ocasionando un gran dolor, per a la vez gran placer sobre su entorno virgen. Las descargas a ritmo de fuego lento, Applejack las liberaba nombrando al pony al que decidió entregarle su corazón. Ella arqueaba su cuerpo para sentir más placer, mientras sus jugos transparentes facilitaban su entrada.

Applejack – Ahh… – sus ojos comenzaban a derramar ligeras lágrimas – mi interior…  
Clash – ¡Applejack! – comenzó a aminorar su ritmo temeroso de causarle daño a su amor.  
Applejack – se acercó lentamente a su oído – jamás he estado mejor.

Clash retomó con embestidas cada vez más fuertes, que podrían ser consideradas brutas pero certeras, conforme pasaban los segundos ambas intimidades se acostumbraban mientras disfrutaban el acto fruto del amor de ambos. Applejack se contenía mordiendo sus labios, mientras nombraba a su amado, Clash sabía que no resistiría más y decidió que era hora de terminar lo iniciado, de que sus cuerpos se unieran y su amor se materializara.

Clash – Ahh… Jacky me estoy por venir… – ya con una respiración muy agitada.  
Applejack – vamos… hazlo dentro de mi interior…  
Clash – pero… tú… estarás…  
Applejack – solo hazlo… amor… de mi vida…

Clash correspondió con gusto al saber que su amor era correspondido, que podía plantar su semilla en el interior de su manzanita. Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro entretanto sus jugos eran intercambiados por sus órganos reproductivos, habían tocado el cielo esa noche y era el comienzo de algo por el cual regocijarse el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
